ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Vendetta
Luciana Violetta Rossi (born January 20, 2012) is an Italian alternative model and professional wrestler. She currently works for Platinum Dynasty Wrestling under the ring name Lucia Vendetta. She is a second generation wrestler, her father independent worker Lorenzo Giovanni. In her debut match in iiW Lucia earned the right to become the first Women's Sirens Champion. In her second match, she prevailed against Chelsie McKinley in a brutal ladder match on November 17, 2012 and became the first iiW Women's Sirens Champion. On November 24, 2012 iiW parted ways with Lucia for "personal reasons" and she was forced to vacate the title. Early Life Luciana Violetta Rossi was born on January 20, 1990 to single mother, Sophia Rossi. Her father, Lorenzo Giovanni, left her mother when she was pregnant with Luciana. She has never met her father, and has said on many occasions that she doesn't want to. Luciana was born in Venice, Italy with typical Italian traditions; though she grew up bilingual. Her mother was born in Florence, but moved to the United States when she was a small child. She relocated to Venice just before meeting Luciana's father. Luciana grew up with good grades, but once she entered secondary school she began to rebel. She began to speak her mind and disobey her mother. She has watched wrestling since she was little, as her mother had a love for it and her father was an independent worker, according to her mother. When she turned eighteen, she moved to the United States in Chicago, Illinois with her mother. Professional Wrestling Innovative Independent Wrestling (October 2012 - November 2012) 'October/November 2012' On October 30, 2012, Luciana Rossi signed her contract with Innovative Independent Wrestling under the ring name Lucia Vendetta. Lucia would participate in her first match in iiW on November 10, 2012 against Cassie Powers in the Women's Sirens Championship mini-tournament. She defeated Cassie in a squash match by busting her open with "Beauty in the Breakdown" before locking in "From Venice with Venom" to make her tap out. She was then scheduled to face Chelsie McKinley the next week for the title in a ladder match. Again, Lucia made easy work of her opponent, brutally beating her until she could climb the ladder and retrieve the Women's Sirens Championship, becoming the inaugural champion. On November 24, 2012 iiW parted ways with Lucia for "personal reasons" and she was forced to vacate the Women's Sirens Championship. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (October 2012 - Present) 'October/November 2012' On October 29, 2012 Luciana signed a contract with Platinum Dynasty Wrestling under the ring name Lucia Vendetta. She was not booked for the first show of November, but she would be booked for her debut to be at the November 18th iPPV, Parental Advisory. She would participate in a singles match against Diana Valentine in a losing effort, giving her the first loss in her career. The next week on the November 25, 2012 edition of Disclosure she was booked against Ryan Hall. After a devastating match for Ryan Hall, Lucia picked up a win for herself. However, she chose to terminate her contract with the company due to other pursuits. However, on November 29, 2012 Lucia decided to come back to the company and was resigned without a problem by Star Deveraux. 'December 2012' On the December 2, 2012 on Disclosure, Lucia was seen backstage watching Riley Lynn announce that she was not pregnant as she led everyone to believe. Rapture member Brandon Banks and his fiancee, Jasmin Briscoe. Brandon and Jasmin asked Lucia to "handle" Riley for them. Lucia said she would, under the condition that she would be an official member of the Rapture. Brandon agreed, thus inducting Lucia into the Rapture. The next week on December 9, 2012 Lucia faced Riley Lynn in a losing effort. Again, the next week on December 16, 2012 she faced Vespertine and lost. Finally in her last appearance on December 30, 2012, she was seen leaving the arena, but was ambushed by The Rapture and kicked out of the faction, never to be seen in PDW again. Personal Life Luciana speaks both English and Italian. She is an avid animal activist and has a pitch black Great Dane named Nero that is three years old. She got him as a puppy and has raised him to where he is now. She supports all of the local Chicago animal shelters and often volunteers in her spare time. Luciana has said before that she considers herself "half bisexual", as she finds women attractive, but would never be in a relationship with one. She was previously in a relationship with iiW co-worker, Alistair Slayde. Currently, she has been romantically linked to an old flame by the name of Nathan Shields, known to most in the ring as Nathan Starr. However, as of November 27, 2012, Luciana denied that and said she is in an intimate relationship with Alistair Slayde again. In February of 2013, Lucia resurfaced and revealed that she had been pregnancy since October without knowledge. She was also in a romantic relationship with Alistair Slayde once again, who was the father of her child. Lucia later learned she would be having a girl and was due on July 15, 2013. Unfortunately due to a high risk pregnancy, Lucia went into labor and gave birth exactly at 23 weeks on March 18, 2013 to Lilian Renee Slayde. Lilian was born 1 lbs 2 oz and was 9 inches long. She was immediately taken to the NICU where she is still at. Championships and Accomplishments Innovative Independent Wrestling *Siren of the Week (Week #1; November 17, 2012) * Women's Sirens Championship - (First;'' November 17, 2012 - November 24, 2012'') 1 Lucia was forced to vacate her championship after iiW parted ways with her. - 1Category:Female WrestlersCategory:Female Professional WrestlersCategory:WrestlersCategory:2012Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2012Category:Female CharactersCategory:2013Category:Females